halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Redpath
Faction & Division: UNSC Marine Corps Rank: Sergeant Name: Benjamin Redpath Race: Human, Caucasian, English decent Age: 25 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 145lbs Appearance: Short, brown hair with a relatively stocky build to him, a fair bit of muscle on his frame but not overly done. Proportionate arms and legs to his body which are relatively skinny but fit with his body build. Light skin and blue eyes, that have an extra reflection to them due to his contacts also take his features. The man is also commonly in Marine BDU. Which hides most of his skin, carrying a MA5 rifle. Strengths: Strong: As his appearance suggests, the man is rather muscular and can lift a fair bit. Accurate: Deadly with his MA5 in his hands, often able to hit most things despite it's spray in most circumstances. Loud: Capable of projecting his voice over to his squad even under heavy fire. Leader: Very capable of leading his squad or a fire team. Weaknesses: Easily angered: The slightest thing that goes wrong can anger him. Heavy handed: On top of being easily angered, comes down very hard on small things. Crappy computer skills: Doesn't know how to work anything apart from his own standard gear. Vision: Needing to put contacts on so he can see, as he has limited vision without them. Biography: Born on the human home world, 2522 in the city of Dover, Kent. Benjamin was a rather average child, not having a profound statement about him throughout his early years aside the fact that he never liked to fail. Even with things such as colouring books and the like if he drew outside the lines, or did whatever it was "wrong" he would commonly have tantrums about it. The child also never liked to joke about, always being serious about things. This damaged, but didn't stop his chances of making friends whilst he was young, and he proved to be fairly popular despite his serious and almost perfectionist attitude. He also commonly shouted when things went wrong, which even from a young age could be described as louder than most. As the boy continued through his school years he also found a distinct dislike for computers, and much preferred other ways of work, such as writing. Which he took a keen interest in, the child commonly making short books which he wouldn't show to anyone. The boys eyesight has never been perfect, from a young age he needed glasses to be able to see due to a problem that was prevalent at birth. Though due to the fact he hated the idea of eye surgery to fix the issue he never sought help with it. Aside from moving to contact lenses as soon as he could. (Age 10) Benjamin's family was not military, his father working at the port of Dover which connected Britain to Mainland Europe, and his mother was a housewife, but volunteered at a care home from time to time. This often left Benjamin with a babysitter for the times his mum couldn't pick him up from school, since his dad was at work when he got out of school. The boy never really liked her, or the other children in her care, and often separated himself from them with the guise of wanting to write something alone. Or no guise at all, and this carried on throughout his time with the caretaker, which lasted till he was 14, and was deemed capable of looking after himself for the hours necessary. His family also remained relatively unaffected by the war that kicked off when he was 3. The threats still being in the outer colonies which did little to worry anyone in his family for the moment. During his secondary school years the teenager lost most of his friends from primary, but maintained a few. Very focused on his work, especially things like English and other things that required more writing that computer use, and as such significantly lacked in grades in ICT. The boy never actually gave reasons to why he hated computers but it had something to do with the keyboard. Ben never had much of a social life either, but didn't own any gaming devices that were available, he normally spent his time reading or writing in doors, only going out if need be. Which lead to a slight isolation to his friends outside of school. Not total, but enough so they didn't bother knocking for him or anything similar. Though by the age of 15 the boy definitely did start to drift from his friends, aside from the couple that would sit next to him quietly and write like he did. Ben's relationship with his parents was stable as his GCSE results came through, which were decent aside from a couple such as ICT and Public Services, which he had little to no interest in and therefore lead to a low grade. Though as a result his parents decided to help him find a job, or at least a hobby other than writing, and eventually they all settled on Navy cadets. Though the teen had little interest in the military the benefits of being in the Naval cadets were many, including various skills earned that employers loved. Though after a year of this he was almost pushed into the Marine corps, being 17 when he enlisted. Both his parents had also helped push for him to be in the Marines, despite the fact that the Covenant threat becoming bigger and bigger his parents and the Cadet organisation believed this was the best choice for him. As they hoped it would kick him out of his semi-seclusion from the rest of the world. Once enlisted however he quickly found out he hated the strict system that the marines followed, especially during training. However instead of openly trying to defy it to prove he disliked it he just did what he had to do, nothing more and nothing less, whilst hating it away from the sight of anyone important. He often secluded himself from the main training group as well, only coming together with them when needed for training or other exercises. Despite this trait however he very quickly portrayed himself as a potent member, and one who constantly tried to put himself up one to avoid being targeted by what he deemed as a Dictatorial system even more, and due to this he failed to take defiant attitude of any sort against his CO's, which often led to him snapping down on other privates who just didn't hear what was said. And it was partially due to this trait that he promoted to Private First Class and eventually Lance Corporal after he got to the age of 19 and 22 respectively. Almost a year after he attained this rank he was deployed with the rest of his squad to a planet that was in the process of evacuating civilians from a covvie scout force that had engaged naval defenses in orbit. Being hauled from his training center on Earth to the planet 11.5 light years away on the UNSCS Dawn Bringer a Charon class Frigate. After being deployed via pelican the man and his fireteam were quickly set to work, and he was assigned XO of the four man group. The group were assigned to defend an evac transport that was closest to the front lines, as the defense of two M808B's and one MAAT-9 and two squads of Marines were being hit by a heavy covenant force of strength unknown to the group until they arrived. After leaving the pelican that had dropped them off the men of the fireteam were almost instantly firing their weapons onto the enemy, the hectic chaos of the area having them thrown instantly into the action. Out of the original 24 men, two tanks and one AA tank what remained was 18 men, and one lone tank with the AA being disabled but still able to smash through any air that tried to show. Redpath's fire team quickly took cover along a damaged low laying wall. The evacuation transport being in their line of sight this way as it had various civilians of varying age walking in a line to board it. Upon seeing this the Lance Corporal knew what he had to do for the civilians, and so did everyone else who was on looking, and with that the man pulled up his rifle again and began controlled bursts towards the enemy, taking blind shots to where various coloured plasma was flying at the position the marines held. The wolverine occasionally acting like an artillery piece and firing rounds over the heads of the troopers to land on top of the Covvies who were still pressing, and the tank with the occasional loud thump of a shell being fired. After roughly 10 minutes of being fired at and firing the CO of his fireteam, a corporal, orders him around the other side of the busted tank with one of the privates to assist with the weakening side of the defensive line the Marines had formed on the runway of the airport that was the center of evacuation. With low laying walls dividing the runway from the exit of the main building exterior. Which the covenant had swarmed. However after Redpath acknowledged the request, and was running towards the tank, three bright, sluggish moving green projectiles smacked it's gun and gunner, killing the latter and disabling the tanks gun. Seeing this the Lance Corporal lost his temper and sprinted behind the tank, slight smoke coming from it's engine getting in the way of his vision as he fired shots towards the attacking forces. Then searching for a Corporal or Sergeant down the side he had been positioned on. Though after searching and constantly ducking the man only found a handful of enlisted ranks, with the highest being a Private First Class who was pinned with 2 of the remaining 7 soldiers on this side of the tank. Redpath, already with his temper flared quickly tried to remember his training and organise the men. Trying to get them to evenly spread out among the part of the defensive line he now effectively had control over, though it was only 5 minutes later that more green shots flew over the head of Redpath and headed for the Evacuation transport which was nearly full. The marines slowly being pushed back away from their cover however as the shots missed, though one collided near the ground next to a bunch of civilians. Redpath watched almost in horror as the flew into the air and back down again forcefully. He was quite thankful he couldn't get a better look at it. Men began slowly pulling back however, even the MAAT-9 operator had left it and began to fall back with the now 15 of the what would've been 28 men, and before long the massing covenant had pushed through the original defensive line of the evacuation ship, the rest thankfully being slightly further away with their own guards. It was at this point that the evacuation transport exploded, seeming out of no where to the Lance Corporal when in reality Wraith mortars had begun to fire on the positions. Instantly the last remaining CO, a sergeant yelled the men over towards the closest evacuation transport. It was clear this was now doomed, with the ever stronger covenant force, but they still had to fight. After only managing to get two evacuations away, and the pelicans that got the troops, Red path, and his fireteam out which he had regrouped during a retreat made back onto the Dawn Bringer. Which quickly left the system with the remaining ships. The UNSC deeming that all that could've been done to save the planet had been done. Once he returned however he was promoted to Corporal for his efforts, after receiving recommendations from several men, including the Sergeant who had watched him organise the NCO-less men quickly and well. After 2 more years of training, and reoccurring issues from watching the evacuation craft and the collection of civilians blow up all likely to be from one alien. He was promoted to Sergeant, and given control of his own squad, most have seen combat though combined they have not been put on the battlefield yet. 'NPCs: ' Corporal Craig Malling: Aged 22, Normally doing everything the Sergeant can't in terms of technology, effective leader with a down to earth attitude, though not half as strict as his CO. Corporal Johnathon Cyprus: Aged 23, Very talkative with anyone he's in command of, liking to get to know his team and therefore is liked by most people, can and will however crack down in battle. Corporal Eleanor Georgia: Aged 22, Just recently promoted to Corporal, Georgia is very eager to prove she is in command and capable of being so, whilst trying to maintain a good relationship with people above her. Category:UNSC Profiles